


[Podfic] the people's princess

by miss_marina95



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: The first year is spent breathless, clinging to her husband's hand, listening to everything her tutors and mother-in-law have to say. She is not a fool, but she has been a servant for the past ten years and now - one day, she will wear a crown and sit on a throne. She must be prepared, and bright, ready for all sorts of calamities that a little cinder girl could not even comprehend.</p><p>The people love her. The courtiers, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the people's princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the people's princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295441) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



> Second of my Awesome Ladies podfics! The 2013 ones that are being posted super duper late. Again, definitely go check out the full anthology [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html), it's amazing!
> 
> Also posted [on my journal](http://miss-marina95.livejournal.com/8833.html).

Length: 00:04:26

Links: Download (right-click, save): [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bDisney%5d%20the%20people%27s%20princess.mp3)

Or

Download from Audiofic Archive: [ here ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/peoples-princess)

Streaming available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!

Again, full anthology can be found [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html)! Go check it out, it's awesome. <3


End file.
